


Total Recollection

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hopeful Ending, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Emmy goes home with a rich guy who mistakes her for his wife.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore
Kudos: 4





	Total Recollection

"Uhhh" Emmy mumbled, dressed in a silk gown as an older man held onto her. He was going on about his dead wife … who he seemed to think was her. 

Did she get in the wrong bed last night? The last thing she remembered was meeting this old rich guy, and deciding to let him take her home. She planned on stealing the most expensive thing here, but … he wouldn't let go.

"D-did you put clothes on me?"

"I know you don't like to sleep nude and the blankets irritate your skin, if you don't like the color i'll change it" 

" … damn- you're- whipped-" 

"Hm?"

"I mean- ah- nothing h-honey-" she hesitantly put a hand through his rich brown, curly hair. It was long, and soft, and it smelled like … clean clothes. She figured, if he couldn't tell the difference between her and his own wife then maybe, if she stuck around for long enough, she could get something huge out of this.

"Would you like breakfast?" He asked, sitting up. Her eyes flashed, " _ You _ make  _ me _ breakfast?" 

".. um- I- could order something instead-?" 

"No! Uh- Wait- can I have a bunch of waffles and some bacon and eggs? Oh- and oatmeal would be nice too!" 

He tilted his head, "Bacon? But- isn't that pork?" 

"What's wrong with pork?"

"Well, nothing- I just thought it made your stomach hurt-” 

“... right- I forgot about that-” She mumbled. 

"But if you want it then I’ll still make some-!” 

"Really? You're too good to me-" she said, cupping his face like he was just a dog. He seemed happy, lowering his head into her hands, "anything .." 

She could only think of what else this woman was spoiled with. She assumed the lady was dead, but- what if she was alive? Kidnapped? Or was she cheating- she'd have to be crazy … unless he was crazy. Could he be? 

She watched him as he left, he was fully dressed for some reason. She figured that maybe he might be going to work … so she got up. He was leaving her unsupervised for the entire day? Perfect. 

Or, it would have been, if her ankle didn't snap still as a chain rattled. She tripped, falling out of bed as her leg, which was chained to the bedpost…

_ Oh fuck- he's crazy- _

She could get out of this though, right? Just a lock, she could pick it easily! She sat down on the bed, completely exposed, the transparent silk left nothing to the imagination. It wasn't like they didn't spend all night doing the holy sword unsheathing but- still- it was kind of cold. 

She observed the chain on her ankle, finding that there was no lock, it was all just one big chunk of metal around her ankle. Though, it was light, and she could barely feel it was there if she tuned it out. She … thought that maybe she could break it, slamming her ankle against the bedpost. 

She winced … and curled up, holding her leg, deciding that she could- maybe, possibly just ask him to let her out? She laid there, upset, staring at a framed picture on his dresser. There was him, and a woman in a wedding dress who looked surprisingly like Emmy… oh god, what if he really did think she was his wife? She looked up when he got back, it was surprisingly quick, but he was carrying a full tray, and there was a  _ lot _ on it. 

She was mad about the current situation … but she was also hungry, and there was no way she was going to turn down a mountain of free food like this. She watched him as he brought the tray in and set it down on the side of the bed next to her. “Oh, I’m sorry about this-” He said, “I forgot to undo it after last night-” he nervously laughed. He took a key from the top of his dresser, and came over to the chains, unlocking the bottom part. Her leg was free, along with her ankle as he simply just unclasped the metal. 

To think if she would have just pulled on it- but either way, this was better than she thought it’d be. She had been eating while he was undoing the chains, and was halfway through already. “S-so- you won’t leave again, right?” he asked, “I know it's strange that I’m asking so suddenly, i was just- a little frightened since you were gone for so long …” He said. She nodded, not too sure how long this woman had been gone for. 

“Good- I’m glad-” He sighed, it was almost like she could just see the thousands of pounds of weight falling off of his shoulders. “I’m sorry, but I have to leave ..” he said, “work, you see-”

She nodded, “Um … I don’t remember- sorry, what do I usually do all day?”

“... ah- no need to apologize, this happens often, you see- Usually you’d go to our gym, or just watch tv, whatever you want for the most part. The house is yours-”

“Ah …  _ got any alcohol? _ ”

“Of course- I knew you’d ask so I had some brought in last night- but- please do be careful-”

“I’ll be fine- i’m grown-”

“Yes- I know- I’ll see you-” he said … She hummed, did she also act like this woman? Maybe he wasn’t crazy, maybe SHE’S the one that’s crazy. He said she forgets what she does often, maybe that’s how he got them mixed up, because anything Emmy does, he just justifies it by saying it’s what she would do since she doesn’t remember much. So her not knowing anything would be normal …

She nodded, and got up out of bed, leaving the plate where it was. She needed to find some clothes to wear, and see what else he had in this house. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luckily, this woman’s clothes fit her perfectly. They really did look alike, unluckily, they weren’t exactly … her style. The only nice thing she had in that closet was a solid black body dress that probably wasn’t meant for casual wear. Emmy wore that, with no shoes, still rocking her bed head as she walked around the house with a bottle she got from the cabinet. She could live with this guy, get drunk and sleep all day, and the only thing he seemed to want in return was just- that they sleep in the same bed together and fuck sometimes? 

Hell yeah. 

She looked out of one of the windows, and observed the garden’s hedge maze …

It looked like a fun game! She could see the entrance, and at the exit there was a closed in glass area. She wondered about what was in it, and she had nothing but time, so she just opened up the window, and climbed out. 

Why use the stairs? It’s much more fun this way-

She climbed down the side of the brick wall, they all pointed out in strange directions so she was able to scale it like she would any regular rock wall. 

She stepped down onto the grass, it was soft, and cold. The gardeners seemed to ignore her as she walked by, making her way up to the tall hedge. Once she entered it, it was almost like being in another universe. The world felt quiet, and she set the bottle down, deciding to leave it there. 

She stared at the flowers blooming in the corners of the maze, each 90 degree angle had its own batch of flowers sticking out of it. Pink ones, yellow ones, blue roses and even weeds. She stopped, finding a little garden sign with a few carved out words. It looked like someone was making this from scratch out of a piece of old wood. It read, “ Love finds a way, D +” and then it stops, right there. 

She would love to find out this woman's name, it was eating her up inside. Desmond had yet to say it, which was normal, she guessed she wouldn't walk around calling him by his full first and last name either. She was starting to get a little worried though, the maze didn't look that big from where she was when she first saw it, but now it seemed to stretch on forever. 

Whenever she would turn a corner, there would be another one just waiting there for her. She was getting a little annoyed, somehow she kept finding her way back at the stupid sign. 

"Love finds a way. Love finds a way. Love finds a way." Yeah right! Maybe it was just because she didn't love him, was this thing cursed? Was she really gonna be stuck here until he got back? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Desmond stepped over the grass, having come home to not be able to find his dear wife anywhere. At first he thought she might have run off again, and he started to regret letting her out of the bed, but … he didn't wanna have to keep her chained down just so they could be together. He could hear a sound, the sound of cursing, and stomping on grass as he got near someone. There was a soft thud … 

“Hello?”

“... Why do you have a MAZE in your backyard?!”

“Did you get lost?” He asked, talking through the hedges. She huffed, “these things are too thick to go through, are you on the other side?” 

He hummed, and looked over the hedge, seeing her sitting on the ground, slouching into the leaves. 

“Shorty ..”

“...” she looked away, and he smiled barely, “stay there, alright?” He asked, before walking around the hedges. It was a short corner, just a few steps to get around it. “Where were you going?” He asked, watching her get up. “I was going to that thing in the middle …” she said, and he scratched his neck, “oh, what for?”

“To … see what it is- since I don’t remember-”

“...” He nodded, “it’s just a place where we’d go sit and talk, take walks in the maze, since we never get lost in here when we’re together, and nobody comes to bother us-” He said, she looked up, it was dark, nothing but stars in the sky as he walked over to her. He held his hand out, “I’ll show you the way, it’s alright if you don’t remember your way around-” he said. 

“Dude- ... You’re sooooooooo- nice? It’s weird- i thought you’d be mad or something-”

“... uh? Mad cause you forgot your way around a maze? That doesn't sound like it makes much sense-” 

“Well- Just- I don’t know! You’re always calm, you’re always so- uh- what’s the word?” 

“Well spoken?”

“Yeah!”

“And I’m always so quick to come when you call, and I’m always doing everything you say, and I’m so “obedient”” He said in air quotes.

“y-Yeah! How- do you know what I’m going to say?” 

“We’ve been married for a long time, I know my wife …” He said. “Even if she sometimes doesn’t know me-” 

“...” Emmy looked away, this woman was lucky, He’s just a servant at this point. Plus, her assumption about his wife being crazy was right, so- This would be much easier than she thought. 

She took hold of his hand, “I don’t think I even know myself at this point-” She said, and he nodded, walking her along. “That’s okay, I’m sure it’ll come to you-” he said. “In the meantime, you should try to take it easy-” He said. “That hit to the head would probably leave anyone in bed for a while, i-if you remember that-”

“Hit to the head?”

“Oh, well- you’re a gymnast- I don’t know much about it but- one day while you were practicing you fell onto the ground and … well- crack.” 

“Oh, god-” she mumbled, looking up at the pavilion. “But it’s okay, You came away from it mostly intact, but one day you started … going- crazy-” he said. “I don’t know what happened, you left and when you came back you had all of these strange stories- then you left again, and I didn’t get to see you for a while …” He said. She hummed, not at all knowing what strange stories this woman came up with. Judging by her closet, probably something about being the queen of England. 

“But you’re back now, I hope you’ll stick around- I’ll do anything to make sure you’re comfortable until you fully recover-” he said, opening up a sliding door. She walked inside of the glassed in area, seeing that it was just FULL of plants. 

She looked at them, cactuses, flowers, pretty big green leaves with white stripes, all stacked together on shelves, along with a bunch of books. “Sorry for all the plants, I just- needed something to do when you were away-” he said. She nodded, “Nah it's cool ..” she said, poking at one. 

“You need shoes, right? There should be a pair of your sandals around here somewhere-” 

“Oh-” she looked around, before sitting down in one of the clear chairs. She let her foot slide into the shoe, before watching him as he knelt down, undoing it. “That’s the wrong foot-”

“I’m not a kid- I can put my shoes on!-”

“I know-”

“So- what? You just wanted to touch my feet? Dirty old man-” She lifted her foot, putting it on his face. His glasses were pushed out of the way, but he didn’t seem bothered by it. He just kissed her ankle, making her pull her foot all the way back. “I didn’t want you to kiss me!”

“Then don’t put your foot in my face-”

She kicked him again, knocking his glasses onto the floor, a little put off by the fact that he still wasn’t upset by that. “You really just let me treat you any kind of way, huh?” she asked, and he looked up at her, “I don’t mind-”

“You don’t mind me kicking you in the face?”

“Not really-”

She squinted down at him, “It doesn’t bother you that I’ve been walking barefoot on the ground all day?”

“Well, not really-”

“You’re … gross-” She said, but his smile went nowhere. “It’s just a little dirt-”

“ _ Just a little dirt _ -” She mocked him, before letting her legs rest on his shoulders. “This place is nice and all but I’m bored-” she said, “you eat pussy right?”

“L-Language-”

“LaNgUaGe- Don’t be square-” She said, and he sighed, “we’re outside-”

“It’s night time, plus nobody can see us- plus this is YOUR house- you can do whatever you want in your own house right?”

“... I- suppose-”

“If you don’t want to then you don’t have to but don’t expect me to suck you off if you won’t lick me-” 

“What’s gotten into you-” He shook his head, leaning forward. She just watched as he pushed aside the thin fabric covering her lower region. She couldn’t remember what exactly they did when she got home, but from how nervous he seemed, she guessed it wasn’t anything special. 

Until, of course, it started. She immediately closed her legs around his face, squeezing his head with her thighs as he took the “no bullshit” approach, biting at her clit. He seemed to know just what set her off, or maybe she and his wife had the same sweet spot. The way it hurt when he pulled just made her grip his hair, and choke a little on a moan when one of his fingers made their way into her. 

“B-Big ass hands-” She mumbled, hearing him laugh through his nose. “Does it hurt?” He pulled away to ask, and she shoved his head back down, “no-”

“Mh-”

“Just keep sucking-” she mumbled, gently petting his head, running her fingers through his hair. She felt like it was about to be over soon, as his tongue traced her middle, and his fingers pushed themselves up into her sweet spot, she could feel it coming. 

He pulled her legs apart, and she saw nothing but white for a moment as he worked, nothing but the sound of his mouth, his tongue, and liquid. 

She shuddered, “fuck-oh my god-” she relaxed a little, legs twitching as he kissed her stomach. “Let’s go inside-?” he said.

“Yea … whatever-” she mumbled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Emmy groaned, in the shower with him, a leg wrapped around his waist as they took a very normal shower. She totally didn’t jump in while he was in there, out of boredom, and 100% didn’t start feeling him up. Nope, it was a completely normal shower, the kind of shower where she pulled her nails down his back as he held her up, off of the floor, against the wall. 

She panted, they’d been going at it for so long the water was cold, She was planning to leave tonight after taking a few things. He had a lot of jewelry, his own jewelry, diamonds, jewels, but … This was so nice she was considering staying. 

He shoved his hips forward, and she let out a shaky breath, stomach absolutely tossing as he bit at her shoulder. She watched him as he pulled out, holding onto her, apologizing as he came. 

“That was so quick! Weak!”

“I-it’s been a while-!”

“I wasn’t gone for that long-! Don’t you jerk off?”

“You were gone for two years! And don’t say that-”

She watched the liquid go down the drain … “gross. Didn’t you last way longer last night?”

“I was Drunk ..” He said, “how’s the scar? It doesn’t burn or anything does it?”

“What scar?” Emmy said, and he looked at her …

“Ohh- THAT scar- ahaha! It’s fine!” She assured him, nearly having a heart attack. “Are you sure?” He asked, reaching up to touch it. She panicked, and grabbed his hand, “I’m sure- don’t touch it though, it feels weird when something touches it-”

“Oh- I guess it’s healing ..” 

“Yeah-”

“We really should get the stitches out soon, it can't be good to leave them in for so long, how about tomorrow?”

“Y-you know- this is a weird conversation to have when we’re in the middle of something! I haven’t even finished yet- and you’d better not be tired ..” She said. 

He shook his head, “sorry- I was just stalling, really-”

“You’d better be …” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Emmy felt her heart race as she sat on the operation table at the doctor’s office. He could hear them having a conversation about her, they hadn’t started anything yet. The room was lit up by a bright white light, making everything look a little gray. Not only that, but it was cold ...

_ “It seems like she hasn’t recovered much, but yes, those stitches need to come out immediately- the area has already scarred-”  _

_ “Is she gonna be okay?” _

_ “She should be fine, we used a few of the ones that can dissolve, and it looks like those came out just fine.” _

Emmy … paused. What? She reached up, feeling her head. There was nothing there, was the doctor covering for her?

“  _ it’s just, she’s been acting like she doesn’t know me again, and hanging out with that Leon guy, I’m just- worried … she hasn’t said anything about Layton, or Luke, so I guess it’s a little better than before, but that guy should be arrested! I’m just- so sick of this- _ ”

… She- scratched something on her head, and her heart sank to the bottom …

Was- this scar always here? 

“D-Des!!” She yelled, and he looked at her through the glass window of the door. It opened, and she motioned for him to come over. 

“Is everything okay?”

“W-where the fuck did this scar come from!?”

“.. Oh- Emmy ..” He said. He looked depressed all of a sudden, putting a hand on her shoulder, stroking the side of her face. “I don’t know how to tell you, it’s always hard, I know it doesn’t make sense but you  _ are  _ my wife-”

“N-No i’m not!” 

“You are- I swear I’m not lying, I can prove it- I’ve kept our wedding photos, the dress, the certificate, You have your name down as the owner of our house- not only that but I can answer any question, I’ll do anything to prove it-”

“...” She- froze. What should she say? What should she do? Was there anything she COULD do? 

“I- I just-” She wiped her eyes, “That doesn’t make sense-” 

“I know it’s a little scary, and you don’t know who I am- if you want to get away again then I won’t stop you, but-” He took her hand, “I’ll be here- love will find a way- you’ll see, and one day you’ll remember-”

She … held onto his hand, not saying anything. How could she not feel that? How did she not notice it was there? This all felt- wrong. She tried to think for a moment, just rationalize. She couldn’t be messed up, right? There was no way she just imagined doing all of that-

“Des-” she said, and he nodded. “I know it doesn’t make sense, I know- You don’t have to trust me- but- I promise I’m not trying to hurt you, we’ve been together for a really long time and I just-” He took a breath, “I want you back ..” 

She looked at him .. before looking down at the ground. “I - O-Okay ..”

“You’ll let her take the stitches out?”

“Yeah .. yeah-”

“.. it’s going to be alright, okay? I’m here for you, You can always leave and come back and I’ll still be here for you, I love you no matter what happens, and that’ll be forever ..” 

She nodded … unable to process any of this. The doctor came in a second later, and Desmond sighed, “i’ll be outside-” he said, and she almost didn’t want him to leave … but there was nothing she could really do, she DID want these stitches out of her head. 

This office was so bare, so blank, almost as blank as she felt right now. If the Emmy she knew herself as, didn’t exist- then- who the hell was she supposed to be? Her head hurt just thinking about it, what was she like before all of this?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Desmond watched Emmy, he wasn’t sure if she knew he was here or not. She looked so natural when she was just in the gym, walking across balancing beams with as much ease and grace as any professional. She seemed amazed at her own abilities, and after that, she hadn’t left this room. 

He was extra careful to pad the floor, maybe he was just watching now in case she fell again, maybe it was protective habit, an instinct, whatever it was … he hated it. He had somewhere to be, but the thought of leaving this door frame seemed so foreign, it almost made him mad to even consider it. Leave her here? No, fuck no! Are you insane?

Still … she was moving on, one way or another. With or without him. She still couldn’t remember anything, other than the things she pieced together on her own, or the few things he told her. Other than that, the past was a mystery … 

And the only thing that remained were these skills, which kept her in a constant trance-like state. The more she moved, the more she remembered her rise and fall, relationshp, her love, her life, it was all real. As real as it ever could have been ...

Which meant she wasn’t. 


End file.
